As technology advances, there is always a need to provide a higher density of electronic components within a given space. Electronic components in electronic devices are often provided on substrates, such as the laminate of a printed circuit board. However, these substrates have a limited surface area. To maximize the volume available, substrates may be stacked on top of one another. Of course, one of the problems with stacking is cross-coupling between the electronic components. Cross-coupling can interfere with the intended operation of the electronic components and if severe enough render the electronic components on the substrate inoperable.
To reduce cross-coupling between electronic components in a stack, electromagnetic shields have been provided to enclose the electronic components and protect them from external electromagnetic emissions. These electromagnetic shields may be formed from an electromagnetic material. When the electromagnetic shields are coupled to an external node, such as a ground node, external electromagnetic emissions are conducted on the shield and grounded. Often however, these electromagnetic shields provide no protection within the substrate itself thus allowing for external electromagnetic emissions to penetrate the substrate. This is particularly troublesome in stacked configurations where the electronic components may be stacked on top of one another. Also, since the electromagnetic shields are on different levels of the stack, grounding the shield requires coupling each electromagnetic shield to a different external node. As a result, the electromagnetic shields may not be properly grounded and cross coupling can occur between the shields and the electronic components.
Thus, what is needed is an electronic assembly in a stacked configuration which allows for the electronic components to be protected by an electromagnetic shield while allowing each of the electromagnetic shields to couple to a common node.